For supplying a patient with prosthesis it is known to insert implant bolts into his jawbone, with a superstructure being fitted thereon, which is faced e.g. with ceramic material (having the color of the teeth). The common procedure is to take an impression by means of an individual spoon after having implanted the bolts, which shows the situation in the patient's mouth, in particular the shape of the jawbone, of the mucosae a.s.o. as well as the position of the implanted bolts. For this purpose, transfer jigs are fitted to the implanted bolts in known manner, which are then embedded in the impression of the individual spoon. Subsequently, model implants are screwed into the transfer jigs thus allowing to prepare a master model into which the model implants are embedded in the same manner as the implant bolts are in the patient's jawbone. Using said master model, the superstructure is molded from wax casted in a casting process, using conventional auxiliary elements.
These process steps are known from the state of the art so that a more detailed description thereof can be dispensed with.
The casted raw superstructure is soft and moldable to a certain extent due to the metal alloys used (e.g. gold alloys). The superstructure furthermore shows deformations caused by the cooling and shrinking processes during the casting step, so that generally it will not exactly match the master model. It is known from the state of the art to divide the casted superstructure and solder it in appropriate manner, in order to make it match again. This, however, turned out to be insufficient, as during the subsequent processing of the superstructure and when facing it with facing material, e.g. ceramic material, deformations occur again. It is therefore known from the state of the art that, as a result, the superstructures are to be reworked in order to make them fit. On the one hand, this requires a high expenditure of work in a laboratory, on the other hand it cannot be ensured that the superstructure can be fitted to the implanted bolts of the patient without any problems. In unfavorable cases the superstructure is to be reworked in a dental laboratory or the entire superstructure is to be produced anew.